Cloudy Sky Arcobaleno
by Carnivorous Usagi
Summary: In which Skull is a Cloudy Sky and was chosen as the Sky Arcobaleno instead of Luce since his sky flame are purer and stronger than hers. Everyone is quite surprised... okay they're reaaallllyyy shocked. "You never asked so I thought it isn't that important!" "Well it is Lackey. 'It is'" It changes things.


**Summary: In which Skull is a cloudy sky and** **was chosen as the Sky Arcobaleno instead of Luce since his sky flames are pure and stronger than is quite surprised... okay they're reaaallllyyyy shocked. "You never asked so I thought it isn't that important!""Well it is Lackey,** ** _it is"_** **It changes things.**

 **Warning: Skull might be a little OOC.**

••••••CU••••••

Ever since he was a child, Skull, or Cherep as it is his real name, could access to his flames.

Yes. _Flames._

It was all because of a paper plane.

Cherep's mother was currently occupied with cooking as his father is about to get home later that day after his trip from America. The reason of said father being in America is because he's a stuntman of a circus who travels from one place to another. (Which is totally awesome in Cherep's opinion) and is rarely home.

He tries to come home as in any occassion though so Cherep and his mother is okay with it.

And with his mother being busy and Cherep going hyper like one would in a sugar rush (He consumed some sugar earlier that day which isn't helping) since his father is coming home, he decided to play outside. Cherep also took his totally awesome purple paper plane with him. (The same shade of purple he has actually)

He keeps on throwing his paper plane and then running after it until it eventually got stuck on a tree. With his favourite paper plane (which is also disposable but he still wants to play with it okay!) up on a tree, he decided to climb the said tree to retrieve it. And climb Cherep did.

"Almost there..!" said little Cherep as he reaches for the paper plane. His arms and legs wrapped around a branch. "Yes! Got i- WAAAHHH!"

The branch he was holding on to snapped. And Cherep could do nothing as he fell closer to the ground. And with a sickening crack, his visions turned dark.

'Am I going to... die?'

He feels like his slowly floating. Like when he does when he's swimming under water.

But this was different. He isn't in the water.

'I don't want to... die...'

He keeps on floating, or at least he thinks he is. But the faces of his parents flashed between his eyes, smiling.

'I don't... want to.. die..'

"Cherep" his mother's voice echoed. Her bright yet warm smile flashes between his visions.

'I don't want..'

"Make sure to greet me properly next time okay little rider?" his father's voice echoed this time. His grinning face flashes before quickly disappearing.

'I don't want to die!'

The darkness was soon filled with violet and orange flames.

And he woke up.

••••••CU••••••

Cherep went home after that, abandoning his now red paper plane. He quickly went up to his room and took a shower. And after that, cleaned the red trail he made, not wanting to worry his sweet mother.

The family reunion went smoothly after that.

But his mind is still occupied with the pretty fire that surrounded him before disappearing when he woke up. And as he sleeps that night, je dreamed of purple and orange flames dancing together around him.

••••••CU••••••

Cherep knew making pretty fires aren't normal, so he never told his parents about it. He tries to make them come out when he's alone, but they won't show themselves. Like when he concentrates really hard, they just. Won't. Come. OUT!

Of course, being the ball of sunshine and happiness that he is, the frustration he's feeling was gone in no time.

He didn't give up trying to make them come out though.

••••••CU••••••

Cherep showed his cloud traits (not that he know that) was when he was 7. When some bully thought it was fine to kill Cherep's pet, which happens to be a goldfish that he brought outside for the reason of 'Mr. Goldy getting caged inside the house'.

(He hates the feeling of being restricted as he views it as being caged. His flames lashed out. And as a cloudy sky, he doesn't want any of _his_ to feel that way. And his little family is _his._ Not that he really understand that.

And yes, even if it's only a _fish_ )

So when this bully decided to throw Mr. Goldy from his fish bowl and to the ground when Cherep wasn't looking which resulted to him not being able to save his pet on time, something in him snapped.

And so, the bully was left with broken hands and is now crying pitifully at the ground. His flames _purred_ as he stare at the damage he made to the bully. 'Serves him right' his cloudy sky instincts whispered. 'That's what he gets for killing one of **_mine_** '

Cherep made sure to give Mr. Goldy the best resting place in the world.

••••••CU•••••••

The first time he managed to make the pretty fire come out by will, was when he was 10.

All because of someone Cherep dubbed as Mr. Bad Stranger.

He doesn't remember what really happened. All he knew was that Mr. Bad stranger barged in their house and was hurting his _mother._ One of _his._ And all that fill in his mind, chanting like a mantra was ** _Mine._** _Hurting. Hurting._ ** _Hurting._** _Protect. Protect._ ** _Protect._**

 ** _Must. Destroy. Threat._**

His visions filled with orange and purple and when he come to,nothing was left of Mr. Bad stranger but _ash._

 _No one_ **_hurts_** _one of_ **_his_** _and_ **_get away with it._**

(It's a sky and a cloud's instinct to be _Possessive._ So would it be a surprise that a person would thoroughly destroy someone when it threatened something that is _theirs_ if one has **_both_**?)

His mother got a head injury and didn't remember the events that transpired earlier so Cherep lied, not wanting to stress his mother. "Don't worry mother! You just slipped and hit your head, nothing really important happened!" Cherep said through his teeth, flashing a bright smile that could light up a room. "Well if you say so darling" his sweet mother said before carefully standing up.

And when his mother disappeared to the kitchen, Cherep looked at his palms as he summoned bright orange and purple flames. "So the secret to make them show themselves is through my want to protect..." he whispered, his eyes shining in fascination.

(Later that night, he had a nightmare of burning a man to ash. Not even giving said man a time to scream. He continued to dream about this particular memory for days

It took him a while to realized that he was the one who _killed_ _the man_ )

••••••CU••••••

As Cherep grew, so did his flames. Cherep found out that he like to experiment with the 'pretty fire', as he call it, being the ever so cheerful and curious person that he was.

He found out that the purple one multiplies anything he touches and make any wound disappear! The orange one can burn or melt things like a normal fire does but only when he wants it to. And it made him go into a calm state of mind.

(The purple fire is cooler though, in his opinion.)

He never really noticed it but people tend to pay close attention to him when he speak. Some fawn over him when he gave them bright, warm smiles. Some would even stop stare at him when he does both. It's safe to say that he got a _lot_ of fangirls (and possibly fanboys considering how feminine he could look) when he was at highschool.

All thanks to Sky Attraction.

(He's oblivious to the looks all the hormonal teenagers gave him on his teenage years. He's lucky his parents made sure that none of them tried anything once they noticed what's happening.

And so Skull remained innocent and untainted all throughout his teenage years even with his Sky Attraction at work)

••••••CU••••••

"So we've decided that you can travel with me with the Circus!" Cherep's father said with a grin. Cherep just graduated and is now currently having a day outside with his parents. He could only look at his father before turning his gaze at his mother. "And you're okay with this, mother?" Cherep asked. The purple haired woman only smiled brightly "Why of course!" "Come on little rider! You can't be with your Mom forever. It's time you could always be with me don't you think?" his brown haired and purple-eyed father said, effectively switching Cherep's attention to him.

Making Cherep miss the look his mother gave to the group of girls in a table near them (which are actually Cherep's fangirls from school who seem devastated from the news they heard *cough*eavesdropped*cough* of Cherep moving)

"I guess you have a point." Cherep said, making his father's grin widen. "Then its decided, you're going to travel with the Circus with me!" he happily said. With Cherep's mother clapping as she smiles all too happily.

All Cherep could do was smile at them.

If it makes his parents happy, then he's fine with it. And besides, he always wanted to roam around. This could satisfy his wanderlust.

••••••CU••••••

Travelling with the Circus naturally, made Cherep decide that he wants to perform too. And since he knew how to make stunts like his father he decided to be a stuntman. Making his father retire and is now living peacefully with his mother.

And thus, Skull de Mort was born.

He likes to refer to himself as Skull too. And add -sama to it after he learned Japanese. (Learning a lot of languages is necessary if you're with a travelling Circus, considering all the places they go on to.)

He wasn't able to avoid having scars from the mistakes he made while doing a stunt though.

(He even decided to work on his reflexes to avoid at least major injuries. He can't just tell people he can sprout purple flames that can put him back together after all)

And then Checkerface happened.

••••••CU••••••

Skull could only stare wide eyes at everyone present once Reborn clarified that yes, he is in fact roped in a meeting with seasoned killers. And the mafia is apparently filled with people who could sprout different coloured flames which are considered soul fire and called Dying Will Flames. And that he's now part of the mafia since he'll be with these people for an undetermined amount of time.

And him being the civilian of the group, is labelled the lackey.

He isn't amused.

Unfortunately, them being seasoned killers (well most them anyway) he can do nothing about it.

This sucks.

At least Fon and Luce are nice.

(Viper and Verde mostly left him alone so he doesn't know what exactly to think of them. Or their standing in his life for the matter)

••••••CU••••••

On their first mission, Reborn or the others are quite surprised that he isn't freaking out with all the dead bodies littered around them. Courtesy of the ones used to killing of course. Since, you know, Skull being a civilian. Luce thinks he's bottling it up so she confronts him at dinner, with everyone present.

"I broke someone's bones when I was 7 and burned a man until all that's left of him is ash when I was 10. I don't see how actual dead bodies with broken bones are any different. Granted I had nightmares, but it isn't something I can't handle." Skull said. As if breaking someone's bones and burning people is totally normal. Sure it's normal for everyone present, but Skull was supposed to be a _civilian._

And so, everyone's view of Skull shifted a bit. Their sure of one thing though.

Skull isn't a normal civilian.

••••••CU••••••

The first time Colonello came, Skull couldn't help but think that he had seen the look Colonello keep on shooting Lal before. Just on a different face.

Of course he wasn't able to ponder at it much as Colonello started treating him like a lackey as Reborn was. And that said people are currently fighting.

Then, when one day a woman that Reborn brought home looked at Reborn with that familiar look, he remembered exactly _where_ he had seen it. Back at home! Almost all the teenage population would sometimes look t him that way. What exactly does that mean though...?

And so, faced with this question, he decided to ask the biggest flirt around, which just happens to be Reborn. It just happens to be one of those days that everyone was present too.

"Hey Reborn-sempai" Skull called out as he walk toward said person. Unknown to him, this made everyone present to look at him. It's rare for him to sound serious after all. "Yes lackey" Reborn replied which made Skull twitch. He bit down the protest since he hasn't satisfied his curiosity yet. "You know the woman that you brought home yesterday?" Skull started making Reborn smirk. "What about her lackey?"."What does the look she keeps on shooting you mean?" Skull innocently asked.

This actually made everyone listening to blink.

"And why exactly would you want to know what it means Skull?" Fon couldn't help but ask, making Skull turn his attention to him. "Well I used to get those kinds of looks all the time. Though I still kind of do, but they reduced in number. So I want to know what the look means." Skull said before turning his attention back at Reborn. Ignoring Fon's reply "ah." and the sound of breaking glass, he asked again. "Well what does it mean?"

"..." Reborn doesn't know how he can say 'It means the person wants to get into your pants' with Skull looking at him so innocently. With his purple eyes going wide and his hair, strangely enough, is down and is now framing his face quite cutely. It gave Skull some innocent and feminine charm actually. (Reborn refused to admit that he sees why people may look at Skull that way).

So instead of answering, he decided to look at the others to see if any of them would do something with his predicament. Unfortunately, all the others did was stare, clearly telling him that no, they won't answer that question for him.

Damn.

Then Luce of all people spoke, "Skull dear, you don't need to know" she said. Skull pouted (And everyone present refuse to admit that they find that particular action make Skull look _cute_ ) "But I want to know! My parents won't tell me, so I was hoping you guys will!" Skull whined. "Like she said, you don't need to know kora!" Colonello shouted. The others nodded in agreement. "There's no benefit in knowing such thing, even if science might have a way to explain it." Verde added before walking away.

And one by one, everyone did the same. Leaving Skull that is currently puffing his cheeks in frustration. He really wanted to know dammit!

(Ah. The wonders of Sky Aura the others are unknowingly affected by.)

••••••CU••••••

Viper could only stare as Luce made a feast. "Muu, what exactly is the occasion for you to waste so much money on food?" they couldn't help but ask, ignoring Fon's arrival. Luce only smiled brightly. Viper just wondered how Luce doesn't seem to get tired from cooking and moving so much even if she's pregnant.

"It's Skull's birthday today!" Luce happily said as Colonello enter the dining room followed by Lal and Reborn. This made Viper blink.

'Oh yeah' they couldn't help but think, recalling seeing this piece of information before. "Come on Everyone! Let's greet Skull a Happy Birthday as soon as he walks in!" Luce continued as she looks at us expectantly.

All of the people present decided to get along with it.

And as Skull entered and as they all greeted him a Happy Birthday. Everyone in the room didn't really expect the smile that Skull gave them. They expected a boisterous laugh, as Skull would probably yell 'How nice of you to greet the Great Skull-sama on this wonderful day!'. Or maybe a large bright grin as Skull yells the exact same thing. Instead they got this.

An incredibly bright and warm smile that could possibly lights up the room.

" Arigatou" Skull said, his eyes warm and happy. Not a shout as they expected, but in a normal volume filled with sincerity.

Suddenly, everyone in the room, sans Skull, could only feel warm inside.

And if the others tried to make Skull smile that way again for the whole day, no one commented on it.

And if Skull noticed that they don't treat him too much like their personal slave anymore and tries to make him smile or laugh more often, he said nothing.

They were _his_ after all.

Just as much as he was _theirs._

••••••CU••••••

Everyone in the Arcobaleno Mansion probably thought that Luce was the Sky of the group. The one that made everyone stick together.

She isn't.

It was actually Skull.

He makes everyone get together with his games that he wanted to share. Stops fights by making a comment or two. Make anyone in the group comfortable and calm most of the time. Made their get together's outside a mission natural. And on rare occasions, make everyone coordinate without fully realizing it.

For he's a cloudy sky that lets the elements unconsciously orbiting around him to do what they want to do freely, to simply be themselves. Like a true sky. And one by one, he claims them as _his._ Partially harmonized or not.

The group got the impression that their partially harmonized with Luce though. For whom would think of loud, annoying, can be cute, always warm and cloud flamed Skull to be their Sky?

(They are in for a surprise)

••••••CU••••••

They were supposed to be on a treasure hunting mission on the mountains.

Not being cursed _dammit!_

And when the light dimmed, most them could only stare dumbly at their new predicament.

Luce was staring for a different reason.

"W-why am I not the Sky Arcobaleno?!" Luce shouted, making everyone to snap their eyes to her direction. And standing there is a chibified Luce with a grey pacifier. "Umm, you mean this?" Skull's squeaky voice piped in. And everyone could only stare in shock for around chibified Skull's neck is an orange pacifier.

"Why do I have the purple pacifier?!" Lal shouted, holding the said pacifier with her small hands as chibified Colonello stare at it with a blue pacifier around his neck. "Skull, can you explain, please?" Fon requested. Resting the red pacifier comfortably around his neck as he does so, because as much as he wants to know why they turned into _babies_ , he wants to know why Skull has the sky pacifier. Last time he checked, Skull's a _cloud._

Skull laughed nervously as he averted his eyes, "I have sky flames, I never got to tell you guys?" he said. "No. Lackey. **You didn't** " said Reborn, his yellow pacifier glowing ominously. "Mind telling us as to why we never heard this piece of information?" Reborn said as he glared at Skull, which somehow still looks kind of intimidating to be honest.

"You never asked so I thought it isn't that important!" Skull yelled as he comically flail his arms. "Well it is Lackey. _It is."_ Reborn replied. "How could _I know?!_ _I just got roped into_ _this!"_ Skull crowed, which reminded them once again of Skull's civilian Status.

Well, ex-civilian status.

"Well, this explains your not so cloudy behaviour" Verde cuts in after inspecting the green pacifier he currently has. "Muu, this is new information" Viper added, putting their rage aside as the indigo pacifier settles itself around their neck.

And so after a lot of explaining from Skull's part, it was Luce turn to explain about the Arcobaleno curse. While eyeing the orange pacifier Skull currently posses.

"Don't you find it strange." Fon chimes in, successfully making everyone look at him. "Strange in terms of what exactly?" Verde ask as he glasses glinted in question. "We're betrayed by our supposed sky. But I don't feel like my sky betrayed me at all." Fon said. Which made everyone pause and think. "Wait, doesn't that mean Luce isn't really our sky, kora?" Colonello spoke for the first time. "Then... " Lal pauses before staring at Skull. Everyone but Skull caught on what she was implying.

"...what?" Skull nervously asked as everyone was currently intensely looking at him. Silence followed, which was broken by Reborn." So Skull's our real sky?'" the way he said it made it sound like a statement than a question.

"It seems so."

They, once again, stood there in silence.

••••••CU••••••

Everyone but Luce are staying at the Arcobaleno mansion. "What do we do now Kora?" Colonello asked to no one in particular. "It's up to you guys." Skull said, making everyone turn to him. "You're not going to make us stay?" Fon asked. Skull could only shrug "You guys are your own person, I can't just force you guys to do something you don't want. Whatever you choose, I'll support it." Skull said as he smiles warmly at the end.

The Arcobaleno stared.

"Well, it seems that you could be a decent sky." Reborn suddenly spoke, his voice squeaky. Skull could only stare dumbly at him as he absently said "eh?" Fon smiled as he closed his eyes, hands now in his sleeves "It would seem that Skull's a true sky." he said."Muu, I could see your point. I'm not paid enough for any of this though" Viper chimed. Colonello couldn't help but grin and Lal only smiled softly. Verde pushed his glasses up as it glinted "I'll stick around for a bit. I would like to experiment on this harmonization after all."

Everyone agreed to stay together for a while as their bond settles.

And as one by one, each element left, their sky only smiled warmly at them before he went on a journey of his own.

They stayed in contact though. And visited Skull (Whom decided he'd travel around the world) from time to time.

Then years passed.

••••••CU••••••

"So let me get this straight..You accidentally took over the Carcassa after you _accidentally_ killed their previous boss?" the voice on the other line said.

"...Yes" Skull begrudgingly said.

"And you want me to help you put the famiglia's budget organized?" the voice on the other end continued.

"..Yes" Skull, once again, answered.

"...Muuu, I'm not paid enough for this." the voice known as Viper, or Mammon nowadays, said from the other line of the phone.

"Would you help me Viper?"

"...Fine"

One thing the Arcobaleno is known for after basking under Skull's flames. They can't seem to be able to say no to their Cloudy sky Arcobaleno.

"Thanks Viper" said Skull. And Viper is pretty sure that he's beaming from the other line. "Muuu, I have to get permission to leave from boss." they said as they watch Xanxus, the said boss and leader of the Varia. "Okay, see you soon!" and with that, the line was cut.

"Boss, Skull asked me for a favour" Viper, or Mammon, said. Xanxus looked at them before speaking "What did the cloudy chibi do this time?". Having got exposure of Skull's cloudy sky after said chibi visited to make sure Viper was okay in the Varia, Xanxus knows the cloudy sky arcobaleno has the tendency of doing things that are a big deal without realizing it.

Like that one time with taking down a traitor with high standing in the Varia...

No one questioned it since Sky arcobaleno's are known for knowing things they aren't supposed to know. Or well, _this S_ ky Arcobaleno anyway.

"Muuu, the idiot actually took over the Carcassa Famiglia _by accident"_

Silence.

Then Xanxus laughed.

Viper was given permission to leave a few minutes later.

••••••CU••••••

"What the hell, kora!" Colonello shouted as he watched the Carcassa invading Mafia Land. This wouldn't have bothered him so much if it wasn't for the fact that _Skull_ is the one leading it.

"Don't worry Colonello-sempai. We're not really taking over Mafia Land" Said person that is currently leading the invasion said. Colonello just gave him a look. Skull flailed his hands comically before saying "What? I was bored okay?!"

"THAT ISN'T A GOOD EXCUSE TO INVADE MAFIA LAND, KORA! EVEN IF YOU'RE NOT TAKING IT SERIOUSLY!" Colonello's voice echoed probably all throughout the Island.

It's safe to say that Colonello would see Skull whenever the latter was bored. Along with his Skull's octopus oodako that can _grow in size._

••••••CU••••••

The first time Dino met Skull was when Reborn, his devil Tutor from Hell, was suddenly tackled to the ground by a purple blur.

Dino was horrified.

"Reborn-sempai!"

Dino was extremely _horrified._

"Skull, stop tackling me" Reborn calmly said, making Skull stand up. "Ah, sorry!". "What are you doing here?" Reborn asked, which kind of sounded like a demand in Dino's opinion. "I heard that you've taken a student, so I decided to visit you and meet them! By the way, is it him?" Skull said, pointing his thumb at Dino. "Yes. Baka-Dino, this is Skull, the Sky arcobaleno. Skull, this is Dino, my idiot student".

Dino doesn't know what to think of the smiling sky with him. On one hand, he was nice. On the other hand, he's Reborn's sky...

Well at least Skull isn't scary... was Dino's first thought after he and Skull exchanged greetings.

But leave it to his tutor to shatter such belief.

"So I heard you accidentally took over the Carcassa" this statement was met with a sheepish laugh.

'Nevermind!' Dino internally shouted.

••••••CU••••••

The ability of the Sky Arcobaleno differs each bloodline. The Giglio Nero is seeing the future. For Skull, it's to know things he wasn't supposed to know.

It's easy to say that the Carcassa Famiglia flourished under Skull's rule because of this certain ability.

One day, the Carcassa Famiglia suddenly becoming a neutral famiglia.

But hey, they have the Sky arcobaleno as their boss, what would you expect?

"Here's the cake you wanted Skull-sama!"

"Oh and here's the milkshake you wanted Skull-sama!"

...Skull could do without the worshipping though..

••••••CU••••••

Skull flew to Namimori when he found out Reborn has a new student, by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Reborn didn't question how Skull found out about it. As far as he knows, Skull had this ability ever since the Sky pacifier was stuck around his neck.

What he wants to know however is why and how is Skull in his Adult form.

"It's an ability given to the Sky Arcobaleno" Skull explained once Reborn demanded answers. "And the price is the Sky Arcobaleno having a sickness that will soon lead to them having a short lifespan."

"Then why have you decided to turn yourself into an adult with _that_ condition, **Lackey**." Reborn demanded, leaking some killer intent in the process. Skull comically panicked, his composure shattering "I-I can e-explain!"

(Skull later explained that it was due to an attack that his chibified body can't handle.

Reborn still kicked him though)

••••••CU••••••

When Tsuna first met Skull, he thought he was nice. Skull is nice and warm, and so unlike Reborn that he wondered how Reborn even knew the guy.

The answer is the orange pacifier around Skull's neck.

And when Skull (an arcobaleno but Tsuna wondered why he isn't a baby like Reborn) came into his view, something in the back of his mind whispered. It was all muddled and almost undistinguishable.

But at the same time not.

Then Skull smiled at him, with Reborn sitting on his shoulder, and patted his head. It was really warm..

"You'll be something great someday." Skull said with a smile, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel warm. Because someone actually thought that he, Dame-Tsuna, would someday be something _great._

And as Skull's hand stayed on top of his head a little longer, the warmth growing as he hears something _crack._ The whispers became a little more clear.

 _Sa- s-fe. S- -.H-lp. -is_ ** _Dy-.D..ing._**

When Skull pulls his hands away and as Tsuna stares at him wide eyed, Tsuna realized that he doesn't feel so cold inside.

Skull _, Reborn's_ ** _sky_** did _something. Helped_ him. Dame- Tsuna.

And as the warmth seeped a bit through the huge cracks Skull made, the whispers slowly became clear.

 _.Help._ ** _Help him_** _. Dying_ ** _. His_** ** _Dying._**

As Tsuna continue to stare, eyes widening as time passes. Silent horror seeping to his brown orb that is slowly being tinted amber. All Skull did was smile knowingly as he put a finger to his lips, a gesture for Tsuna to stay quiet.

(And when Skull left, Reborn asked what's all that about. All Tsuna could say was...

"Sorry. But I promised to not tell"

 _He doesn't want you to know,_ was left unsaid and was never heard.)

••••••CU••••••

On the Future that Never was. Skull died and Yuni became the new Sky Arcobaleno.

Skull died for doing something for his fellow Arcobalenos

He did it with a smile even if it ended up killing him.

He sacrificed himself so that the others could walk around as adults again. His determination to do so is only fuelled after getting knowledge of someone trying to take control of the tri-ni-sette. They need to move freely and effectively to survive the said guy.

So when the others receives the future-that-never-was memories, the first thing they did was hunt Skull down. That particular task wasn't that hard after they pinpoint the location of a giant airship that has an octopus designed in it.

"You didn't have to do that!" Lal shouted after he slapped Skull, which still hurts even if she's a baby and Skull an adult. (Reborn informed the rest of the Arcobaleno Skull's current appearance and why and how it happened)

"Idiot. You can't just sacrifice yourself like that" Fon said. And for once, not wearing a serene smile and instead looks like a stormy Hibari. (Skull distantly thought how scary it was) "I just want to-" Skull was cutted of by Verde, much to his surprise. "To help? You won't be of any help if you're _dead_ " Verde said dryly, pushing his glasses up while doing so. Skull winces.

(So to say, the Arcobalenos kept an eye on Skull for a while. With the guise of making sure Skull doesn't do anything stupid.

...And restocked his Sun pills)

••••••CU••••••

Byakuran visited Skull one day when he was alone, with the former looking at the latter weirdly before smiling.

"You know Skull-chan, this is the only parallel world where _you_ became the _Sky Arcobaleno._ Isn't that just interesting~?" Byakuran said as he sits down and ate a marshmallow that Skull doesn't where it came from. "Really?" he couldn't help but ask. Byakuran only nodded before swallowing. "In some parallel worlds, you're a cloudy sky, but here. In this world, you've been tapped as the Sky Arcobaleno instead of the Cloud. You have no idea how happy I was when i found out this new occurrence~"

"Oh, can you tell me about it?" Skull said as he leaned closer. "Tell you about what? be specific Skull-chan!" Byakuran said cheerfully. "About the Skulls of the other parallel worlds you were talking about."

"Sure~!"

And so Byakuram and Skull had a friendly chat.

(And so, at the battle of the rainbows, the others are in for a surprise. For Skull's representative is none other than Byakuran~!)

••••••CU••••••

When the curse broke, the ex-arcobalenos decide to move back to the Arcobaleno mansion.

It was all nice and good. Although...

"Here's the cake you wanted Skull-sama!" said a helmet wearing minion as he gave Skull a red velvet shortcake. "Thanks minion!" Skull cheerfully said as he eat the cake.

Skull managed to have his minions at the carcassa serve him even after he gave the title as Don Carcassa to someone he thought was worthy. (Hey, sky worship is a big thing!)

But other than that, all was good.

And the Cloudy Sky is happy with his elements.

He even visits Tsuna from time to time. making the Vongola Don beam at him (it makes him escape paperwork without his Advisor, Reborn, who either stay at the Vongola or Arcobaleno mansion depending on where he wants to sleep at, from tortu- ahem- tutoring him)

Sometimes, Skull had tea with Yuni and Byakuran. (There were always a lot of sweets which made the three happy.)

So you could say that Skull, even when he was at the merge of dying at the rainbow battle not that he told the others about it, is happy.

He couldn't really ask for more.

 **THE END!**


End file.
